


双闪恩3P

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	双闪恩3P

　　迦勒底是个神奇的地方，你总能转角遇到你自己，这对有些英灵而言是足以不爽的事情，比如金闪闪，哦不，吉尔伽美什。  
　　a阶的吉尔伽美什和c阶的吉尔伽美什注定了有些细微的不对盘。这种不对盘又注定在一件事上表现得非常明显，那就是涉及到恩奇都时。  
　　没办法，迦勒底只有一个恩奇都，但有两个吉尔伽美什，三个人凑在一起那叫一个金碧辉煌，可惜吉尔伽美什不觉得，恩奇都也不觉得。  
　　或者至少，在被两个人一人抓着一只手的时候，恩奇都觉得自己的挚友简直就是傻帽。据他们的御主说一多半闪厨都是日常黑闪1/1，恩奇都也不例外，挚友这东西和绝大多数自己的东西一样，别人说一句就能拼命，自己怎么骂都很正常。  
　　所以恩奇都淡定地从Archer那里抽回手，又从Caster那里抽回手，指着自己的卧室门，“没有别的事的话，我就睡了。”  
　　“睡吧。”这两个家伙居然异口同声，让恩奇都想起很久前他们前往雪杉林的路上，这家伙就是枕着他的膝盖，说一句“睡吧”。那一路吉尔伽美什做了五个噩梦，恩奇都硬是全扯成了吉兆，然后事实证明雪杉林和天之公牛两次战斗惹怒了神，最终导致了恩奇都的死亡。  
　　他无奈地揉了揉两只金毛的脑袋，“回去吧，别闹了。你们两个都是我的挚友啊。”  
　　Archer勾了勾手指头，也不知道他动用了什么宝物，总之门咔哒关上了，两只金毛最后互瞪了一眼，同时转向恩奇都，像是突然之间达成了一致。虽然他们两个都对“世界上不止有一个王”感到不爽，但从另一个角度讲他们的思维还是很合拍的，所以恩奇都顿时警惕起来，“吉——唔！”  
　　两个人的同时动作即使是他也难以瞬间防备，Archer将他压在床上，手指在他脖颈附近摸索；Caster却坐在一边好整以暇地看着他的脸，目光沉郁，分不出含义。他有些僵硬地想要躲开Archer的动作，但在对方吻下来时彻底没了力气，“你们、唔、你果然一如既往的性格恶劣……”  
　　“做好准备了？”Caster绕到他头的一侧，做出一个拥抱的姿势，“来，躺过来吧。武器可是要被好好使用呢。”  
　　“我最初可是用来锁住你的……”恩奇都的声音里也带了笑影，绿发的少年模样的英灵收敛了神情，唯有一双眼柔和得让人想要亲近，“来吧，我的王？”他倚进Caster怀里，长发散落在金发英灵肌肉结实的手臂上，咬住他脖颈与肩膀间的软肉，呼吸洒在Caster脸侧，“我说真的，明天要去和伊斯坎达尔看海吗？”  
　　“不要。”Caster撇了撇嘴，“没你好看的东西，没兴趣。”  
　　“这根本没办法类比吧？”Archer终于做出了行动，他挑起恩奇都的白衣，摸上柔软的胸膛，“恩奇都也这么觉得吧？”  
　　“嗯……算了吧，从没想过你会正常。”恩奇都取笑他，吻着他的额头，“唔、嗯……”他的指尖揉捏着乳尖，细细摩挲他的肌肤，“别这样、你这家伙……”  
　　“是时候看看你和我们的神妓学到些什么了。”就像他以前没看过似的，Archer褪下他的下装，留着白色外袍，恩奇都的躯体并没有完全裸露，却更显得半遮半挡。他的躯体混合了男性和女性的特征，垂下的睫羽柔软地颤抖，呼吸也带了热度，很容易被认为女子的面容染上薄薄的红晕，躯体却是少年的修长结实，就像吉尔伽美什曾形容的——野马，花豹，蕴含了足以与他相提并论的力量的神之武器，此时这武器在他身下皱紧了眉，“嗯、你又这样……！”  
　　不管是Caster还是Archer都没有润滑扩张的耐心。Archer直接架起他的双腿冲进去，好在那柔软的躯体是用泥捏成，可以及时地调整自己，“唔——哈啊、你、吉尔伽美什！”恩奇都的声音里带了类似于他们在雪松林互相说对方懦弱时的愤怒，“唔、唔……你这、嗯……”Caster咬着他颈部的肌肤，细细舔舐，来回用牙尖摩擦那软肉，两个人四只手，抚过他的小臂与腰侧，酥麻顿时蹿上脊骨，吉尔伽美什熟悉他的敏感处，他也熟悉吉尔伽美什的温度，“唔……过分。”  
　　“是吗？”Archer笑着越过他的头顶和Caster对了一眼，紧接着，男子低下头，隔着布料咬噬他的乳珠，“唔……”他的腰弹跳起来，又被紧紧按下去，Archer眼里闪动着他并不陌生的介于嗜血欲、掌控欲和爱欲之间的眼神，“唔啊啊啊——哈啊、啊——啊——停、唔……”突然袭来的律动打碎了恩奇都的思维，Archer扩张的瞳孔在他眼前闪动，“哈啊、唔、呜……等一下、唔……”诉求被驳回了。少年精瘦的肌肉曲线因为被撞击而摇晃，Archer死死按着他的腰部，像要把自己埋进他体内，“唔啊——哈啊、啊……嗯，呜……”恩奇都把脸埋进Caster胸前，后者温柔地舔去他的泪珠，温柔——这个词用在英雄王身上有着莫名的和谐与怪异，恩奇都低喃着，喉咙里发出破碎的呻吟，接着，像是应对挑战般，他扯过Archer的肩让对方埋得更深，“唔、嗯……呜……”Archer根本不管其他任何东西，撞进最深处，分开炽热的穴道，侵犯他能触碰的最内侧，“唔、嗯……”  
　　Caster轻柔地吻着他耳垂到肩头的肌肤，稍微扯开他的领口，咬他的锁骨。“唔、吉尔……”他的脖颈随着Caster的动作扬起，“哈啊、嗯、”Archer炽热的性器在他体内肆虐搅动，他的双腿绷紧，泪水模糊了金绿的眸子，“唔啊啊——等、”太快、太热，想要逃跑，身体迎合着对方的动作，思维却被Caster的吻笼罩着，贤王转过他的脸，将他的舌尖叼进自己嘴里吮吸，“唔、呜……”那王的眸子也透着性欲，恩奇都大口喘息着，看得出对方在拼命地忍耐什么，“唔、嗯——”  
　　Archer在他体内释放出来，粗重的喘息让他的思维模糊，“怎么，忍住了？”那人仿佛很吃惊地问Caster，“这样行么？”  
　　“不然呢？你想让他做什么？”Caster的指尖按压着他痉挛的手腕，Archer从他体内退出去，空虚感让他绞紧了双腿，“嗯……”紧接着，Caster把它们分开，埋入他体内，“唔……”这一声却是贤王发出的，他快速地抽查几下，带得恩奇都发出不成声的破碎呻吟，那金发被汗水打湿，贴在脸上，“抱歉……”  
　　“哈……？”恩奇都只能用喘息勉强表达质疑，Caster的手不知为何而发抖，Archer冷冷注视他们一会，坐到恩奇都身边，手指肆无忌惮地玩弄充血挺立的乳珠，Caster似乎控制住了情绪，将性器抽出又浅浅插入，磨蹭着敏感的腺体，“嗯、唔唔、嗯……”恩奇都扭动着想要逃离这种折磨，“唔、嗯……”比刚才过分得多，身体因为电击般的快感瘫软，双腿不自觉缠上对方的腰，柔韧的躯体被拉到最展，“哈啊啊、嗯、呜、”他拼命摇着头，“深、深一点吉、呜……”  
　　Caster的睫羽半垂着，几乎挡住眼睛，脸上的神情极为认真，完全没有平时的笑意，“恩奇都，”他的声音近似于呢喃，“恩奇都……”  
　　“你再这样我就写篇《长吁短叹的人活该被降星级》指导书。”Archer粗暴地揉捏恩奇都腹部的肌肉，让肌肤泛出漂亮的红，“嗯……”恩奇都半睁的眼里滑过一丝无奈，他抬手搂住Caster的脖子，干脆地往旁边一压，“唔、哈啊……”姿势的变化使得敏感点被重重顶过，恩奇都将Caster反压住，坐在他身上，绿色的长发垂落下来，随着他的动作晃动，“嗯、吉尔伽美什——”Archer几乎立刻明白了他的意思，转手抓住另一个自己的发丝，吻上对方的唇，“嘻……”唾液被Archer刻意舔在Caster唇上，裸露的胸膛被恩奇都抚摸，“吉尔，”绿发的英灵低笑着晃动腰肢，带着绝不输给对方的任性和霸道，“唔、嗯，”朦胧的绿瞳充斥着笑意，“唔……”  
　　Caster拉住Archer的肩，咬上他的喉结，“呼……该死。”他的眼睛快速地眨动，所以睫毛扫着对方的脖子，“真是……”  
　　“嗯、嗯……”恩奇都的指尖在他同样灼烫的肌肤上移动，“唔——”Caster咬住下唇，他射在恩奇都体内，而恩奇都射在他腹部，两个人同样大口喘息着，Archer侧身扶了少年一把，他们的视线对在一起，恩奇都有点坏心眼地笑起来，“我可是见过你所有不成器的表情。”  
　　“所以这个也无所谓了。”Archer指的是Caster，贤王把脸埋在他胸前，像个故意逃避世界的小孩子。恩奇都慢慢站起身，抱过Caster，啄着他紧闭的睫羽，“连自己都要嘲讽么？”  
　　“我可没有。”Archer眨了眨眼，先他们一步推开浴室的门，“只不过那些毋庸赘言的感情就让他表达去好了。”  
　　恩奇都抱着Caster，任由对方死死勒着他的肩背，他们洗净了自己，中途Caster就睡着了。恩奇都一边吻着怀里人的发顶，一边打量身边的Archer，“你没关系吗？”  
　　“无所谓。天下的珍宝都是我的，当然也包括神的武器。不过，转身治理国家的我自己也算一种‘珍宝’吧？”  
　　“那可是我没见过的珍宝啊。”恩奇都也露出笑意，“不管发生什么……总会有办法见面的嘛。你是这么以为的？”  
　　“我的‘以为’都是‘认定’。”Archer把喷头对准恩奇都，也就顺便浇了Caster一身水，然后再自己动手帮他擦干长发，“本王的东西，没道理离开本王。”  
　　恩奇都笑眯眯地看着他，并没有戳穿他和此时睡去的Caster是拥有同样情感的同一人这一事实，他们交换了一个简单的吻，然后三个人一起睡下了。


End file.
